Existing Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) film package structures have the following three types.
The first type is an inorganic-inorganic Package on Package, including an inorganic layer A with a porous structure, primarily configured to dissipate stress, and a dense inorganic layer B, primarily configured to separate water vapor and oxygen.
The second type is an inorganic-organic Package on Package, including an organic layer, primarily configured to dissipate stress, and a dense inorganic layer, primarily configured to separate water vapor and oxygen.
The third type is a hybrid polymer-inorganic Package on Package, including a hybrid polymer layer, primarily configured to dissipate stress, and a dense inorganic layer, primarily configured to separate water vapor and oxygen.
An existing preparation method for an OLED film package includes: depositing an inorganic layer by Plasma Enhanced Chemical Vapor Deposition (PECVD) on a prepared OLED device, depositing an organic layer by PECVD, and depositing 3-7 layers in the same way, to form a film package structure. In addition, a protective layer may be deposited before depositing the films, to prevent device damage.
Among the above OLED film package structures, there is no package structure appeared with good comprehensive performance in terms of resistance to stress, water vapor transmission rate (WVTR) and oxygen transmission rate (OTR), light transmittance and refractive index.